Just Be
by Just Kill Me Alive
Summary: You wear me out with frustration, and heartache, and anger... But we wait for the wave just to wash it away. Don't say nothing, just sit next to me. Don't say nothing. Shhh... Just be, just be, just be.


**Title: **Just Be**  
Summary: **You wear me out with frustration, and heartache, and anger... But we wait for the wave just to wash it away. Don't say nothing, just sit next to me. Don't say nothing. Shhh... Just be, just be, just be.**  
Rating: **K+**  
Chapter: **Oneshot**.  
Warning: **None.**  
Words: **1090**  
Author's Notes: **Inspired by _Just Be_, by Paloma Faith.

Oneshot

Kyle stared at the blond in front of him with his fists on the counter, brows furrowed and throat raw from shouting. They were both breathing hard, glaring at the man they saw as if it was all his fault. And maybe it was. Maybe the problem they had was that they didn't know what the problem was. They knew it existed, sure, but they couldn't pinpoint what it was that drove the both of them round the bend.

Maybe their problem was that they thought that everything would be perfect, that they wouldn't encounter any problems, and they could have a happy ever after. Maybe their problem was that they were living in a fantasy world where none of this existed. Maybe their problem was that they didn't want to live in the reality that had been dealt to them.

Kenny waved a hand in Kyle's direction and announced that he was leaving, that he couldn't take the bullshit any more. Despite the fact that more shouts followed, the Jew even grabbing onto his arm and trying to drag him back, screaming at him not to leave, he still tried to reach the front door. Conspiracies were aroused and sapphires stared in disbelief and anger at watery emeralds, unable to process what was being said.

It was like a mental slap to the face that Kenny would deny cheating or flirting shamelessly with any girl who looked his way. Kyle was sure that that was what went on in the blond's mind, no doubt about it. He didn't understand why he couldn't just be told face to face without the need for doing this, for trying to convince Kenny that he was wrong and that he should've told him from the start instead of lying about loving him.

Because that was all it dwindled down to. It was always there, the uncertainty that Kenny didn't love him - never had - and was simply in his life to keep him from crumbling. Kyle wasn't that weak, he could take rejection. What he couldn't take, were lies. Lies from someone he trusted. Someone he thought he should have been able to trust.

Denial was all that followed and it was beginning to get on the redhead's nerves. He let go of the other's arm, causing him to stumble forward a few steps. He pointed angrily to the door and screamed at him to leave. He didn't want to have anything else to do with him. He wanted him out of his life. And even as he was saying this, he could feel his heart break in two and hot tears spill down his cheeks.

_This is bullshit!_

_No, you're bullshit! Get out of my house before I kick your scrawny ass out!_

_As if you could. You're the weakest piece of shit I've ever come across._

_Get out! Get out, get out, get out! Leave me alone!_

_I'm leaving! I don't need you and your fucking conspiracies! You're worse than Tweek!_

_I HATE YOU!_

The slam of the door seemed to shake the whole house, Kyle's frame trembling in the light shining from the kitchen into the living room. He was really alone in the small, cozy cottage they'd bought together, filled with all the furniture they'd saved up to buy for years. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded by the man that had just left. He vaguely heard a picture fall from the wall and the glass shatter as it hit the floor. Kyle felt like joining the glass and shattering there on the floor, breaking into pieces so he wouldn't have to exist any more.

His knees gave out and he fell to the floor, staring at nothing with his shoulders slouched and arms hanging loosely by his sides. Tears continuously fell down his cheeks and he couldn't help but choke on a sob, lifting his knuckles up to his mouth and biting down hard on them. All he could see, picture, _imagine_, was Kenny happy and laughing with a wife and kids, a toddler on his hip and a six year old holding his wife's hand.

Who was he kidding? The blond had been obsessed with tits, and girls, and... Just... Everything. He'd been the first to get a girlfriend out of all of them, the first to make the move, the first to do anything. He would always tell them, in detail, what he and his current girlfriend had done that night, or that morning, or that afternoon, making Kyle cringe like crazy. Who was he kidding? The guy was straighter than a wooden ruler.

The forests of his pale face closed to let him wallow in darkness. He didn't want to exist right now. He knew that Kenny was probably going to realise that Kyle wasn't what he wanted, had never been what he'd wanted, and that he was going to find himself a woman who was worthy of him. The Jew let out a sad laugh that died almost as soon as it started.

He curled up into a ball, his forehead pressed against the wooden floor, and let himself go. He let himself cry until he couldn't sob or scream any more, until his cheeks felt like they were on fire from his tears, and his eyes ached so much from crying. He eventually flopped over onto his side, wrapping his arms around his knees. He let himself fall asleep, heartbroken, eyes stinging and swollen, throat raw and completely, emotionally drained.

Kyle didn't know how long he'd been out for. Could've possibly been a few hours, maybe a few minutes, he didn't know. It had been dark when Kenny had left, and it was still dark now. He opened his eyes and found that he was staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom. He blinked a few times and felt that there was warmth coming from his left. He turned his head and could make out Kenny in the dark, feeling those blue skies staring at him, glowing in the dark. He rolled over and just stared at the man for a moment. That was all he needed. They didn't speak as they shuffled closer and kissed sweetly, merely a brush of lips that said much more than words ever could.

Kenny pulled him closer, tucking his head under his chin and entangling their legs together. Kyle wrapped his arms around the other's waist and closed his eyes slowly, feeling warm for the first time in a long while.

_I love you._


End file.
